trunks' death
by spazolina
Summary: i think the title says it all


Disclaimer: Don't own anything DBZ don't sue...I don't have any money

Author's Note: Sorry about any of the language...I am not the greatest at writing short stories/novels but I am much better at writing dialogues. ^_^ I am sorry, but I tend to choose Trunks as the main character in most stories because his personality wasn't explored much in the series that I have seen...yikes...don't flame me....enjoy...please read and respond...

It was a cold morning and the sun was rising in the east. Trunks was already up. He was standing alone by the sandy beach that overlooked the lake. It was a peaceful scene that did not mirror his feelings. Trunks was in utter turmoil over the death of Gohan all those years before. Now, was a time of peace where warriors of his power were no longer needed to fight the battles that he fought in the past. Every night Trunks would be up late staring out into space, and once his mother saw this she sent him to live on the lake until he could heal from this terrible tragedy. 

Looking onto the peaceful lake Trunks felt anger well up inside of him. Anger at the terrible androids that took his friends life and he was powerless to stop it. Even his trip into the past did not ease the pain. To look that the innocent child that would be killed by these two androids that thought life was a game, it made him mad. It made him scream, and made him destroy everything in sight. Trunks frightened himself and couldn't believe what he was doing to his mother and himself. 

After he returned from the past, Trunks finally took revenge for his friend's death. He killed the androids without breaking a sweat. It was a wonderful feeling. But, even that didn't matter. For Trunks, the pain was too great. Too great to handle. Occasionally, Trunks would lock himself in his room and scream, and try to kill himself. He would squeeze his hands so hard that he caused them to bleed. One time, he almost bled to death. This scared his mother so badly, that she threatened to send him to someone for help.

Instead, Trunks took time off from his job and went up to his mother's summer home. It was a little house in the middle of nowhere. The nearest house was at least six miles away. The house overlooked the lake, making it the perfect place to reflect and heal. Little or no distractions. 

Trunks, only 20 years old, has been grieving for over seven years. It was time for him to take control of his life. Standing in the large field, Trunks prepared to train. He refused to give this small joy up. Starting with simple exercises, he worked himself up until he became too tired to go on. For Trunks, it seemed as though he was becoming weaker and weaker, as if the pain was eating him alive. It made him feel too vulnerable, as though he was weak. Being the only surviving Z fighter in the future and his mother aging quickly after losing Vegeta, he knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before he would be alone. 

Trunks needed a companion. Someone to express his grief to. There was a girl that didn't live to far away. She was the same age as Trunks, and just as strong. Occasionally when Trunks felt confident enough, they would spar over the lake. Trunks normally won, but often felt guilty because she took three weeks to heal from the wounds that he inflicted. But, out of the kindness that his mother instilled in him, Trunks stayed by her side the whole time. Trunks would take her into her room and cared for her. He tended to stay up all night, making himself weaker. After she healed, he would always get one night of good rest and was ill the next day. Then the roles would switch, she would take care of him for a week or two.

Trunks took a deep breath before he rang her doorbell. She could brighten his dismal mood with one look from her dark brown eyes. The thin and muscular body and dark hair elated him. Waiting for her to open the door, Trunks took a good look at the tall dark wood door, and the large bay windows surrounded with brass trimmings. She had an excellent taste in clothes and decorations.

As the door opened, Trunks made sure that his clothes were smooth. He wanted to make a good impression on her. He was wearing his trademark Capsule Corp. jacket, yellow boots, gray pants, black tank shirt, and his sword (he teaches her how to hone her skills). 

The door opened fully and she was wearing a tight leotard with high black boots. "Hey Trunks, how is it going?"

"Not to bad, thank you." Replied Trunks. He stepped into the grand hallway that went to all the different areas in her house. There was a grand staircase that led up to the bedrooms, several different hallways that led into the kitchen, sitting room, dining room, and rec. room. This was decorated with old-fashioned doorways, and wood. There wasn't a hint of metal in the whole entire house; the only exception was the appliances that were in the kitchen.

"So, what is up with you sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing really...just tired."

"From what?"

"Training...a lot. I want to get into shape before I go back home."

"Oh, Trunks, I think you should stay longer. Spend that time with me. I want to see you more often."

"I know." Trunks said as he gazed into her dark brown eyes. 

She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked into the rec. room. Trunks got the hint that she wanted to work on her precision with the sword that she was lacking. She chose her favorite one. It was black handled with gold dragons carved into the handle. The sword was doubled edged and was so sharp, if you brushed against it you would have a cut that was at least two layers deep. This made her very dangerous especially since she was untrained. Trunks was willing to take that risk.

"Ok, what you need to do hold your sword in a guard position and I will attack you first...ok?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter."

They spared for some time until, Trunks noticed she was becoming tired, and he didn't want to hurt her. Trunks started to make his attacks less threatening and drew back. She didn't get the hint and attacked full force. Trunks couldn't get his sword up in time to block it. It sliced though his flesh and bone as though it was nothing. She severed his arm from the elbow down. 

"Oh..." Trunks cried before he passed out from the sight of the injury and blood.

She dropped her sword and ran over to Trunks. "Trunks, stay with me. Don't leave me." Checking for a pulse, she found a faint one on the side of his neck. Picking up his limp from, she carried him upstairs to her bedroom. She was going to care for him herself. Gently easing Trunks out of his clothes, she noted the severity of his wound. The wound was bleeding very badly, she was afraid that if she didn't stop the bleeding soon, he would die. The thought was horrifying. If only he knew how much she loved him, maybe in time he would forgive her. His powerful heart was driving the blood from his precious body. Grabbing a thick cloth she began to apply pressure to his wound. It took an extremely long time to stop the bleeding. She tied clean dressings to the wound and elevated it. Taking a warm blanket, she wrapped it around Trunks' unconscious form. She kissed his forehead and left the room, closing the door quietly.

_Why didn't I pay more attention to him. I love his so much yet, I wounded him. Now, he will no longer be able to fight. Trunks is already facing a more difficult problem. He lost his mentor and still hasn't recovered from it. Now I have added to his mental anguish. How could I be so stupid!_ She thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. _Why couldn't he have died in battle. I wouldn't be this guilty. He would have been at peace and with his mentor, but now he is handicapped by my hand. The hand that loves me. _

Thinking twice, she ran back up the stairs so she could be with Trunks. Opening the door quietly, she sat in the little corner chair by his bed. Trunks' skin was pale and weak with the loss of blood. Trunks stirred in his sleep. Pouring some cool water from the pitcher, into a basin, which was kept by the bed, she lifted Trunks underneath his shoulders. She took a soft cloth and soaked it in the cool water

"W...h...a...t...happened?"

"Be quiet Trunks. Save your strength."

"Katie, what happened?"

"Be quiet and when you are stronger I will tell you." Katie replied.

"Ri...ght..." Trunks said as he slipped into a deep sleep. 

Katie gently laid Trunks back down and kissed his lips. She kissed the lips that used to be so vibrant and full of life. It was late, but Katie decided that she should call his mother to let her know of the terrible tragedy that befallen her son. Picking up the phone with much dread, she slowly dialed the numbers that would connect her to his mother. Quickly she hung up the phone. Katie decided to wait until Trunks was well enough, so he could talk to her about this tragedy. It wouldn't be much of a shock if he told her. 

Katie stayed up all night listening to Trunks murmur in his sleep. She listened to the terrible dreams over Gohan's death and the fear of leaving his mother alone. Several times she took him into her lap to comfort him. Trying to make all the pain and anger bleed into her conscious form, allowing him to sleep more peacefully. 

Katie also changed the dressings on the would several times. Every time she changed them, there was less and less blood on the cloth until there was none. Finally, Trunks' nightmares settled down into a peaceful sleep and Katie finally laid him back into bed. Now, she knew he was out of danger. It would take some time for him to build up his strength again but she knew that they would do that together. Katie stroked his forehead and kissed his lips.

©

The next morning, Trunks slowly opened his eyes and took a few moments to focus on the beautiful face that was hovering over him. The face that met his was that of Katie. The beautiful dark hair and the thin muscular body was a welcoming site. He took one look at her then at his arm. Trunks saw what was left of his arm. Seeing this, he tried to get up but Katie easily restrained him. Screaming, he began to let out a string of curse words that appalled Katie. It was very unusual that Trunks would ever curse, even in the dire of situations. 

"What happened? How did this happen? I was so careful! I wished I had died in battle!"

"Be calm, you must save your strength. Please, I beg of you Trunks calm down!"

"What happened?"

"When we were training yesterday, the last swing that I made cut your arm from the elbow down, and you passed out." Katie replied as calm as possible. 

"o...." Trunks fell back asleep.

Katie was happy that Trunks fell back asleep. He needed to replenish his strength and have the courage to accept his injury. She knew that it would destroy him until he accepted it. Katie was afraid that he would try to kill himself. She decided as a precaution that she would watch him like a hawk for a few days.

Brushing her hand against Trunks' forehead she felt a slight fever. Expecting this, Katie went into the master bath and refilled the pitcher with cool water. She returned to her beloved. Katie knew that she was going to propose to him after he healed. She took the limp muscular arm that used to be whole. Gently Katie cleansed the wound with the cool water. Trunks stirred in his sleep, bumping Katie. She bumped the pitcher and it crashed to the floor. The crystal shattered on the wooden floor, sending shards into Trunks' wound, causing him to scream aloud in pain.

"Trunks...calm down...the pain is over..."

"K...a...t...i...e...why...why me?" Trunks said as he passed out. 

"My poor Trunks!" Katie cried allowed

With that Katie leaned over and kissed him on his burning lips. This wasn't a good sign. It was enough that Trunks has to cope with his wound, but now he has to focus on healing. It would be her fault if he died from this complication. _Why am I doing this...I am not going to win...I will only lose...lose everyone, my family, and now my beloved Trunks..._

©

A few days later, Trunks was lying on his bed breathing hard. It seemed as though he couldn't catch his breath. The wheezing that escaped from his mouth scared Katie. She felt his forehead and it was burning hot. Now, she knew that this would be the last time that she would ever hold him alive. He was dying and she knew it was her fault. Trunks breathed his last. In one exhale he died. Trunks passed from this hell onto a life of peace. Katie knew that hell would be waiting for her because she knew she killed him. Katie, unable to believe this clutched him to her chest, begging him not to leave her alone. Crying and unable to comprehend what she was doing, Katie ran down into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She ran up to her beloved Trunks, and took her life, just as she took his.

©

A few days later, Bulma was trying to get a hold of Trunks. She tried countless times and to no avail, no one picked up the phone. Her suspicions arose and she decided to take a quick trip to where Trunks was staying. 

Opening, the door to her summerhouse, to her surprise, no one was there. There were only a few clues that someone was there for there was a few dishes in the sink, but there was at least three days of dust on the furniture. She went into the bedroom to see the bed neatly made as if no one was ever there. There was one thing that made it completely obvious that Trunks was gone. His sword was not hanging in its usual place. Normally Trunks locked his sword in a glass case, just for his comfort that no one would kill him in the middle of the night. The only other place that she could think of was Trunks' friend's house. He must have sought comfort in Katie's companionship. Bulma knew that if anyone could cheer Trunks up, it would have to be Katie. She was such a good friend. 

Bulma walked over to Katie's place. As she was walking over, she could feel the emotional bloodstains that marked the path that she was taking. She could feel the emotions that Trunks was feeling. The feeling of loss and despair of losing Gohan and happiness of seeing Katie. It was unusual for her to pick up these feelings because she wasn't physic. 

When she arrived at Katie's house, she found the door was open. That was quite weird considering Katie was so good about locking her doors even if Trunks was with her. Walking into the house, Bulma called Trunks and Katie's name aloud. No one answered. She climed up the stairs quiet as a cat, so she wouldn't startle anyone. Before she opened the door, she saw a puddle of blood. Flinging the door open, Bulma saw Trunks and Katie dead on the floor. She saw Katie, stabbed in the chest, and half of Trunks' arm missing. Bulma screamed and screamed. Grabbing Trunks, she tried to revive him but he was dead too long. Same with Katie. They both died together in grief. Katie was laying over her beloved Trunks. Mournfully, Bulma gently moved Katie and took her son in her arms. She rocked him, begging God to return him to her. 

©

Dark clouds were gathered overhead. Dismal rain poured forth, and thunder crackled through the countryside. The heavens were crying. It was two weeks after Trunks and Katie died. Trunks' was buried in a large grass field laying next to his father. Her son at last was a peace with himself. No longer blaming himself for the death of his friend. He suffered with despair and illness until the end, dying peacefully in the arms of his beloved friend. 

His casket was lowered into the ground, where he would rest for eternity. Bulma crying silently, watched as Trunks' life passed though her memory as quickly as it ended. Seeing Trunks as a young child and growing up into a powerful man, caused her to cry even more. The only comfort that she had, was Trunks would finally reunite with his father and friends in paradise. 


End file.
